Do You Remember
by thunderbellyemm
Summary: Rukia and Renji sit under a tree recalling a cute memory of their childhood where Renji comes running in to play the valiant hero for his best friend and also, the girl he loves... Super Cute/Fluff/Romance/Friendship


**Do You Remember**

It was mid day, the sun rising slowly to it's zenith in early May just above the heart of Karakura as a small warm breeze brushed along, sending with it the first slight hints of summer.

Renji sat lazily perched up against a large tree, pulling at the grass underneath his hands and humming. The days seemed to be passing by slower than usual, making his already darkening mood take a turn for the worst. Never had he seen Karakura so quiet before. Hunts and jobs began to thin out, rarely sending him out of the city and causing his Zanpaktoh to daily cry out for use. Once or twice he debated on leaving the town to hide out and possibly spend a few vacation days over at Ichigo's home knowing that full well with his friend, he would no longer be bored. But in the end, decided against it. He was not in the mood to cross over to their world.

A shadow quietly loomed over him, the soft features of a girl traced out in the grass. _Of course._

"Hey," a kind voice spoke.

Renji turned his head, eyes meeting - to his satisfaction - those of a certain someone who had been recently on his mind.

"Rukia!" he said startled, "What are you doing out here?"

The girl smiled and walked into full view of the young man, her hands clasped behind her back. The sun danced upon her face, lighting her short black hair. A slight blush crept upon his face.

"Oh nothing," she said simply, "Just out taking a walk."

She then sat down beside him, stretching her lags out and leaning back onto her hands.

"It's been so boring around here lately. Nothing exciting has been happening." She complained, a sour look on her face.

Renji threw his head back with a sigh and groaned, "Ugh, tell me about it. I've been pulling out my hair waiting for some action. My poor Zanpaktoh has been cryin' out for the past few days."

Rukia let out a knowing sigh and scratch the side of her head.

"That's so like you."

Renji shot the girl a look and retorted, "Meaning?"

"Even when we were kids," she began, "all you'd ever think about was GO. You'd never stop and just take a break, relax even."

She paused throwing him a sly look, "One would think you're aiming to become the new captain of the 6th devision and push ol' Byakuya out of his spot."

"Would you shut it! If he heard you he'd kill me!" he whispered harshly attempting to cover the girls mouth with his hands.

Rukia laughed. _Just like the good ol' days... _he thought.

There was a long silence, the two drinking in each others presence. It had been so long since the two old friends had the chance to just sit and relax, enjoying the friendly company. He smiled glancing at her. Turning his head fully, he noticed the light pink dress she wore and gave it a short once-over.

"Is that new?" he asked, "Your dress I mean."

Rukia, blushing, turned her gaze down into her lap and madly softened out it's soft material.

"Yeah," she said, "Karin gave it to me."

"That's Ichigo's little sis eh?" he asked.

She nodded, "Do you like it?"

It was now Renji's turn to blush, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah. It looks really nice on you - I mean, not that all your other dresses don't look good on you, 'cause they do!" he stammered, saying it in one breath.

There was another long silence. Quietly at first, a small giggle was heard, but quickly turned into a fit of laughter and yells as Rukia held her stomach and shut her eyes. Renji turned, wondering if he had said something wrong. What did he do?!

"Uh.. Rukia..?" he said slowly.

Whipping her eyes, she ceased laughing and regained her composure now only chuckling slightly.

"Ugh, sorry." she laughed, "What you said just reminded me of a time when we were little kids."

She laughed again. Renji gave her an odd look.

"Hm? When?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me don't remember!" she said turning to him in amazement.

The man only shook his head, scarlet strands of hair whipping the sides of his face.

"As if!"

"No, really!" he protested, "I don't remember! What was it? Did I do something?"

She smiled at him, "Kind of."

Renji's face turned a deep red thing of all the possible stupid things he could of done back when he was young.

"Nothing bad or anything," she reassured him, receiving a great sigh of relief from her friend, "just something nice I guess."

---

_A small crowd stood in a circle laughing and yelling out jokes and chants, fussing over each other in enjoyment. In the center of it all stood a small short girl with short back hair, head hanging low in embarrassment and shame. Her hands balled into fists, taking in chucks of her dress. An angry scowl spread across her face. Why did she have to wear it? What on earth as she thinking?_

_"So she really __**is**__ a girl after all!" One boy laughed._

_"Who knew!" Another chimed in._

_"Not me!"_

_They all laughed, pointing at her and poking fun at her dress. Rukia's heart sunk. _

_Suddenly,one of the boys was pulled off his feet and hoisted up into the air by his collar. An tall red-head pulled his fist back,an angry look upon his face._

_"Renji! What the-"_

_"If one of you says one more mean thing to Rukia, I swear I'll knock your head right off your-"_

_Not being able to take one more insult, Rukia turned and took off down the street, running as fast as she could so that she could get away from the hoard of kids._

_"Hey look!" one cried pointing down the road and cutting Renji off, "She's runnin' away!"_

_Renji turned, lowering the frightened boy and stared after the fleeing girl, a blank look on his face._

_---_

"Let me guess," Renji said proudly cutting into Rukia's story, "I beat the shmuck senseless, right?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No," she started, "You ran after me."

---

_Finally catching up to the girl, Renji slowed into a calm stride then stopped only meters away from the girl. Small yelping sounds echoed through the quiet bay, only the sound of rushing water intertwined by the rough coughs and gasps of small girl._

_**Is she crying? **__Renji though, a puzzled look spread upon his face._

_Slowly, he walked toward her._

_"Rukia...?"_

_"Go away!" she yelled, hot tears streaming down her face, "If you're here to make fun of me, just go! I already know the dress looks bad on me - OK!"_

_She sobbed, small drops falling into her lap._

_"I'm not." he said hands behind his back._

_The girl's cries stopped for a moment. She reached up and whipped at her eyes ferociously. _

_"W-What do you w-want then?"_

_Renji then sat beside her bringing his legs up close ho his chest and turning his head to hers. _

_"Sorry all the guys were being such jerks. I'll make sure to beat the heck out of each one of 'em when we get back to the orphanage!"_

_She stayed silent._

_"You know," she started, "the lady who run's the orphanage told me that this dress belonged to the person who dropped me off there when I was little. I thought that..." she paused pulling the garment, "that maybe if I wore it, I'd remember that person and maybe I could find her but..." her face grew angry, "I just look stupid in it any-ways."_

_Renji, feeling somewhat courageous and strong, he took a deep breath and reached out whipping off the girls face in a stiff but caring manner._

_---_

"Do you remember what you did then?" Rukia asked, leaning over and grinning.

Renji blushed and slowly shook his head.

Tilting her head back to look up to the sky, Rukia smiled recalling the rest of her story. She said nothing.

---

_"S-Stop that would you already!" He managed to get out whipping at Rukia's face with his somewhat dirty hands._

_A small smear of mud streaked over her left cheek._

_"Renji, what are you-"_

_"Oh be quiet would you!" He said taking back his hands and balling them up into tight fists behind his back._

_"I-I think that your dress looks really nice on you. It's makes you look like a princess!" He half yelled. "So don't let anyone tell you that you look ugly, 'cause your not and I think you look really pretty in it!"_

_His face turned a deep red and he turned away attempting to hide embarrassment. Rukia, stunned at what she had just heard sat still, a blank look on her face. Renji glanced at her._

_"Well, are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna say something already!"_

_A small smile crept onto the girls lips. Slowly leaning over, she quickly kissed him on the cheek sending shocks of electricity course up and down Renji's spine. The two stared at each other for a long moment._

_"Thanks. Renji," she finally said, "that was really nice of you."_

_"W-Well don't go thinking anything of it ok! I-I was only trying to cheer you up is all!"_

_"Uh-huh." she grinned._

_"What's that suppose to mean!?"_

_The girl got up and began to run back to the village._

_"Hey! Rukia! Wait! Wait up for me! Rukia!"......_

---

"Well..." Renji said impaciently, "What did I do?"

Looking to the young man, Rukia only shook her head and moving closer to him, kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"W-What was that for?" he asked looking down to her with a surprised and shy look.

"Oh nothing." she sighed.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, Renji relaxed, a tiered expression about him. Without thought, he let his arm drape lazily around the woman's waist and sighed. The two sat quietly underneath the large tree. Not having to say a word to each other, they exchanged small "I love you's" by thought and relaxed, enjoying the moment.

Maybe having life a bit quiet in karakura wasn't so bad after all.

Life was good.


End file.
